Roation
On the Fan Fiction Wiki: Roation The State of Roation and its capital city, Roation City, is the setting of various stories by ProjectOWL. Some of the recurring characters in the ongoing Roation stories are Aldis, Augustine, Forgie, Gala, Gyben, Rhado, Hassen, Dunnthorpe and Kat. Location Basic Info The State of Roation was formerly the South Eastern portion of Ontario before Canada was conquered by the USA during the War of 2052. Mississauga and Toronto were linked and became the new capital of this new state, (renamed Roation City) and inhabitents of Roation were encouraged to move out of rural communities and into the city. The increased number of people living in Roation City led to unemployment, poverty, homelessness, street gangs, increased crime rate and poor living conditions. The city is almost always filled with smog and thick cloud covering, with poor air quality and little natural light. Most people live in tall skyscrapers, with entire malls, schools and communities located within tall buildings. These are called CityMarts, and they're all connected by trains. Outside these buildings on ground level, gangs and homeless people roam through the alleys and ginnels. On the suburbs of Roation City lie older skyscarpers, not connected by train lines and in poor condition. Gyben Worthmine, the protagonist of Inescapable Reality, lives on the more better-off sides of these suburbs. The Clan of Resistance, a street gang consisting of mentally or physically challenged / gifted teens roam between Roation an its suburbs, evading capture from authorities. Story Terminology * Weakborn: someone born with a genetic disease or other condition, such as autism, homosexuality or numerous birth marks. The government sees these individuals as being born with weak genes, and sets out to capture an exterminate them. * The Light Era: A time period spanning 2055 and earlier, when pollution didn't cause the sky to be covered in smog. The government has put a lot of effort into making society forget about the Light Era. * The Dark Era: The time span from 2055 hence, where the earth is heavily polluted, and not much light filters down to the ground. * Clan: '''A well-meaning street gang. * '''CityMart: A large building or connected large skyscrapers in cities that contain entire societies in them. They have apartments, schools, malls, gyms, restaurants, essentially a mall you live in. Most living quarters are situated far above the ground, which is home to rampant street gangs. Gangs Clan of Resistance This is the small gang that is the centre of almost all Roation stories. All of the members are handicapped or gifted in some way. Their aim is to learn as much as they can about litrature, history, and the world. They hide in the streets to evade capture, seeing as the government dictates that all children born disabled must be killed to preserve the gene pool. While Aldis and Forgie act as the unofficial leaders of the group, they all work together. They roam, looking for food and shelter in the suburbs of Roation City, living in a hunter-gatherer fashion. The Felines The Felines and a cult-esque gang that is stationed in and around the CityMarts of Roation. They have a large following, and the main aspect of their beliefs is the worship of cats and the pursuit of becoming more cat-like. They've managed to make peace with the rouges, or at least have an unspoken rule never to cross paths. They're a fighting gang, but unlike rouges use weapons like pepper spray and chlorine gas as opposed to guns and knives. Their beliefs are rooted in therianism and Egyptian mythology, with the cult's leader being given the title Bast. In the time the Roation stories take place, The Felines' leader is a blond-haired named Sulfur the Bast. The god they worship is a large female serval named Bastille. Forgie and the rest of the Clan of Resistance take refuge in the cult's headquarters upon their arrival to Roation City. They consider joining, but once they find out the true horror of the cult's "divining" process, they leave. Hassan, however, stays, eventually becoming a Bast himself. He ends up using his status to save his former clan mates, and while he is very powerful, he admits that he "sold his soul" to get where he was. Category:ProjectOWL Category:Roation